


and all of the madness has got you goin' crazy

by faeyydom



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Get it?, Happy Ending, Idk what to tag this as, boom! (emphasis on the boo), erin is oblivious, holtzmann likes to flirt and make erin blush, im not funny i know, its best to just ignore me, when she finally figures it out they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeyydom/pseuds/faeyydom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Your ass looks great in that skirt,” she giggled.</em>
</p>
<p>  <em>Erin shushed her, almost tempted to put her hand over Holtzmann’s mouth. But she was almost certain that the woman would lick it, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. </em></p>
<p>Erin gets Holtzmanned, it just takes her a while to notice it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and all of the madness has got you goin' crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the movie three days ago and I’m already trash for this ship. Plus the movie is super awesome and I have a huge crush on Kate McKinnon. Can you blame me? Enjoy this fluff and I hope it's not too terrible.

It was a quiet day at the Ghostbusters headquarters. Apart from one call at 3 AM, the rest of the day had gone by without any other ghost emergencies. Holtzmann was at her workstation, tinkering away while softly humming under her breath. Abby had left a few hours ago, doing God knows what, and Patty had gone home short after. Erin was still here, curled up on the second hand couch in the corner, book in her lap and reading glasses perched on her nose. 

Erin rarely left the old firestation, and Holtzmann was starting to wonder if she even had her own apartment. She never thought to ask though. Although neither of them spoke, having the other woman close by made Holtzmann calm. And apart from the occasional break in concentration due to Erin sighing or rearranging herself on the couch, she found the presence of the other woman comforting. 

She had lost complete track of time, and only looked up from her newly designed gun when Erin turned the overhead lights on. It was already dark outside, and judging by the kink in her neck, she had been sitting hunched forward for a few hours too long. Her eyes met Erin, and she noticed the woman staring at her. So she winked. 

“I’m going to order some food, any preferences?” Erin said, looking slightly flustered. 

“I’ll eat whatever you want,” another wink was sent Erin’s way. 

Erin looked away and fumbled with her hands, “pizza it is then.”

“Fine with me,” Holtzmann said, using her legs to push the stool backwards and turned around, “don't forget the extra olives.”

She watched Erin take out her phone and turn away. Holtzmann knew that making phone calls wasn’t her favorite thing to do, so she left the room to wash her hands. She looked at herself in the small mirror above the sink, taking in somewhat tired eyes and frizzy hair. She washed all the grime from her hands with the soap Abby bought. It smelled like roses and even had a few petals floating around in the bottle. It didn't smell completely disgusting though. 

She felt like she had given Erin enough time, so she left the bathroom and fell down on the couch. 

“Food will be here in 30 minutes.” Erin announced, handing Holtzmann a steaming cup of tea. 

“Thanks.”

Holtzmann heard her stomach grumble, and realized she hadn't had anything to eat since Patty had forced her to eat a granola bar before she left. 

“Wanna watch something on Netflix with me?” She asked, reaching to grab her laptop.

Erin nodded and settled down on the couch as well. Close enough to be able to see the screen, but with enough distance between them so they wouldn't have to touch. 

“Scared I’ll grope you if you come too close?” Holtzmann joked.

“No, no it's not that. It’s just-” 

“I was kidding, Gilbert,” she grinned. 

“Oh, yeah I knew that,” Erin’s cheeks were bright red, and Holtzmann gave herself a second to look at her before facing away and opening the web browser. 

They found a movie they both liked, and after some repositioning of the laptop they both found a comfortable position and Holtzmann pressed play. She had seen this movie countless times before, so paying attention to what happened on the screen felt less important to her than stealing glances at the woman sitting next to her. 

Erin looked tense, shoulders pulled up high and knees against her chest. Her hands fiddled with the hem of her sleeve but her eyes were fixed on the movie. She didn't seem to notice Holtzmann openly staring at her. Yet. 

25 minutes into the movie, the bell rang and Erin got up. “That should be the pizza.”

Holtzmann stretched and felt her joints pop. Maybe she had overdone it a bit today. Sitting in the same position, hunched over her work station for hours never did any favours for her back and neck. But her newest invention wasn't perfect yet, and she wouldn't stop until it was. Sleep could wait. Taking a break to eat was already a rare occurrence for her. Usually she kept going until she either passed out from lack of sleep or food, or when one of her teammates ordered her to take a break. 

Erin returned to the couch carrying the cardboard pizza box and handed it over. Holtzmann opened it and her mouth watered by the sight of the cheesy junkfood. She grabbed a slice and held it up for Erin to get hers. They ate in silence as the continued to watch the movie. (Erin watched the movie, Holtzmann watched Erin)

The pizza was gone before she knew it, but now she felt comfortably full. Erin had stopped eating a few slices ago, and Holtzmann had happily eaten hers. The movie was on it's final scene, and Erin met her eyes when the credits started to roll. She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something. When she didn't, Holtzmann filled the silence between them. 

“You gotta little something.. right-” she brought her face closer to Erin’s, “there.” 

She removed the small blotch of tomato sauce from the corner of Erin’s mouth with her thumb, all the while keeping eye contact. Erin didn't move, and as soon as Holtzmann’s finger left her lips, her tongue licked the same corner that had just been cleaned. 

“All good now,” Holtzmann softly said, noticing Erin’s pupils dilate ever so slightly. 

They sat like that for a few long seconds, neither of them saying anything or moving away. Holtzmann wanted to kiss the lips she had just touched, but when her eyes found Erin’s once again, she noticed the slight panic, so instead of moving in, she smiled and leaned back. 

“Well I don't know about you, but I gotta go back to work,” she sat back up and stretched her arms above her head. She pretended to ignore the way Erin’s eyes shifted to the sliver of exposed skin of her stomach and got up from the couch. 

There was tangible tension between them, Erin was still frozen on the couch, eyes wide and unfocused and her hand hanging in mid air. In an attempt to bring her back to the present, Holtzmann took a step closer.

“Boo!”

Erin yelped and her shoulders relaxed for the first time since she sat down on the couch. She smacked Holtzmann playfully on the shoulder and let out a small laugh. 

“Don't do that,” she murmured under her breath. 

“Welcome back, sweetheart.” 

Erin’s face flushed for the umpteenth time that night and Holtzmann winked at her. Then she turned on her heels and sat down back on her stool behind her workstation. She could hear Erin let out a deep breath behind her, and she smiled.

1 - 0 for Holtzmann. 

***

The old mansion was quiet, save for the creaking floorboards and their own footsteps. 

All four of them were walking through the hall, ears perked for any sounds that shouldn't be there. Abby signaled that she was going to open up the door on the right, and the others pointed their proton guns towards the door incase something would come flying out. The room was empty and they moved on to the next door. 

Holtzmann still wasn't quite sure this wasn't a hoax call. They had gone through the house room by room and still hadn't found anything. And the fact that the owners were on vacation and the neighbours had called it in didn't exactly make her trust the whole situation. Seeing something move behind a curtain and hearing some noises didn't immediately mean there was a ghost on the premises. Maybe it was their cat, or even a burglar. 

But they showed up nonetheless, it was their job after all. And they would still get paid even if they didn't find anything. 

Erin opened the next door, peeked inside and closed it again. There was only one more door left in the long hallway, and Holtzmann hoped that there was some sort of ghost behind it. She hadn't gotten ready for nothing. Besides, she wanted to test her newest containment prototype. 

Suddenly she heard something drop to the ground behind the last door and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She loved the feeling, the fear mixed with anticipation and adrenaline. 

She looked at the others, “You heard that too?” 

All three nodded and Holtzmann couldn't wipe the excitement off her face. 

“Let’s go catch some ghosts then,” Patty whispered.

They formed half a circle around the door, guns pointed forwards. Abby turned the doorknob and the door swung open on it's own. For a second nothing happened, and Holtzmann almost wanted to crack a joke about showing up for an imaginary ghost. But then a loud bang could be heard and a book was thrown their way. 

They all ducked and took a step back. Erin grabbed the containment unit and placed it on the ground in the middle of the door opening. 

“Hello?” Patty called out.

No one answered, but another book was thrown at their heads. Followed by another and then two more. 

“I don't think they like books very much,” Abby said.

“Or us,” Patty replied. 

“Whoever is in there, please come out so we can talk to you.” Erin’s voice sounded confident, even though Holtzmann could see her hands were shaking. 

There was a scream coming from the dark room, and then it came forwards. The green light gave the surroundings an eerie glow. It was a woman, hair in a ponytail and clothes that seemed to come from the 90’s. She couldn't have been dead very long, and was probably just confused. 

“Hello there, who are you?” Abby asked, lowering her gun as to show her she wasn’t a threat. 

The ghost opened her mouth, and Erin ducked, obviously expecting to be covered in slime any second now. What came out instead was a long, heart wrenching scream. Then it took off, pushing past Patty and Holtzmann and fleeing down the hall. 

“Okay, okay, no talking then.”

All four ran back down the hall, following the trail of slime the ghost left behind. Holtzmann remembered to pick up the containment unit before taking off. When she arrived at the top of the stairs, she saw Erin and Patty already halfway down, their guns pointed upwards and shooting their familiar orange beam. 

The ghost was floating around frantically, trying to avoid being hit by any of the beams. From here, Holtzmann couldn't see her face very clearly, but she imagined she must look scared. 

“Lead her downstairs, I’ll get the containment unit ready at the bottom of the stairs!” She shouted at the others while descending the stairs two steps at a time. 

There were some shouts of confirmation, and Holtzmann ran back down while trying to avoid most of the slime being thrown her way. The ghost was now definitely angry, and she could understand why. If someone was going to put her in a small box she would also fight back for all she was worth. 

When she reached the end of the staircase she placed the metal contraption back on the ground, the switch thrown to the side so she wouldn't stand in the way. 

“Ready when you are,” she called out. 

When she looked up her eyes automatically found the other three woman. Abby was closest to her, now also with her gun pointed to the ceiling. Erin and Patty were higher up the stairs. Erin leaning against the banisters to keep her balance and Patty had found leverage against the wall. 

What happened next went so fast no one even saw it coming. While Holtzmann looked around the ghost screamed again. The loud noise made her look up and she saw the green entity plummet down, heading straight to Erin and Patty. Before a shout of warning managed to reach her lips, it was too late. 

The ghost flew through the wooden banisters, tearing them apart and making splinters fly all around them. Erin, who had been leaning against them toppled over. Hands waving wildly to try to regain her balance. Patty reached out, trying to get hold of her hand but to no avail. With a yelp she tumbled down.

Holtzmann’s body moved before her brain could catch up. Arms stretched forwards she made a swandive for where Erin would hit the ground. The next thing she knows, there is a warm body in her arms and a ghost coming towards her. 

Right before it can reach her, two orange beams wrap around it, pulling it back. With some trouble, Abby and Patty manage to get the green, screaming ghost close enough to the containment unit to let it do it's work. With one final scream, the woman gets sucked in the metal cylinder and disappears.

Everyone stands still for a second, before Patty jumped down the stairs and is next to them in a few leaps. 

“Gilbert you alright?” She looked worried and gave the woman a quick once over. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine,” she reassured her, “you can put me down now, Holtzmann.”

“Why would I do that? It’s not everyday that I save the life of a beautiful woman and get to hold her afterwards.”

“Very subtle, Holtzy,” Abby chimed in from a few feet away.

Erin only blushed and avoided looking anyone in the eye. 

“But fine, if you prefer walking over being carried out of the room, be my guest.”

Holtzmann put her down as careful as she can, missing the warmth before Erin is even fully separated from her. 

She heard the woman hiss and reached out to prevent her from falling again. 

“I must have sprained my ankle,” Erin looked at her feet, head tilted to the side. 

“With that fall you gotta be happy you didn't sprain anything more serious,” Abby huffed, “thank god Holtzmann has quicker reflexes than all of us combined.”

“It's all the explosions,” Holtzmann explained with a wide grin. “You sure you can walk?” The question is directed to Erin. She was still leaning heavily on her arm and she was biting her lip. Something she does a lot when she’s uncomfortable or nervous, Holtzmann has noticed. 

“Yeah, I’m sure it's not that bad,” Erin took a small step forwards and immediately fell over. “maybe it is..”

Without a word, Holtzmann curled her arms around Erin’s back and legs and swept her off her feet. The woman is once again being carried bridal style, and Holtzmann could only grin. 

“I guess not having to walk has it perks,” Erin sighed. 

“Ready to go?” Patty asked, eyes glinting with amusement. 

Abby took the ghost in the containment unit with her, and closed the door behind them. 

It's only when they reach the car that Holtzmann lets go of Erin. But not before leaning closer, lips next to Erin’s ear, and whispered, “you are easily the best looking woman I’ve ever carried out of a mansion before, ghost or no ghost.”

With that, she left Erin to her own thoughts and flushed cheeks and sat down in the drivers seat. 

2 - 0 for Holtzmann.

***

The rain is beating on the windows with the occasional roll of thunder. Holtzmann has never been fond of thunderstorms, but if she hums loud enough she won’t need to hear it. Plus, Abby, Patty and Erin were playing a boardgame one floor down. And they were loud. She never knew how competitive they all were until Patty brought Monopoly to the fire station. 

“No! That’s not fair!”

“Pay up, baby!”

Holtzman could hear Abby groan and Patty laugh, and it almost blocked out the next thunderclap. Almost. 

She had never understood why thunderstorms made her feel so uneasy, but she had learned to live with it long ago. So instead of sitting here all miserable, she let herself slide down the fire pole and into the living area. 

“Hey, Holtzy,” Abby greeted her. 

Holtzmann raised her hand in greeting.

“We have beer, want one?”

“Absolutely,” she replied, “who’s winning?” She leaned on the back of the couch looking at the board. 

“Me!” Erin grinned proudly.

“Good, then I’m joining your team, scoot over.”

With some complaining from Patty she squeezed herself between her and Erin, casually throwing her arm over the back of the couch behind Erin. Abby threw her a look from where she was sitting on the floor, and Holtzmann smirked back. 

It was Patty’s turn, and a round of laughter went around when she landed on one of the squares Abby owned. 

“Ha, payback!” 

They played for two more hours, all the while Holtzmann kept drinking beer after beer. She could slowly feel herself getting drunker but didn't really care. Being drunk made her feel nice and tingly. 

In the end it was Abby who won, Patty had gone bankrupt ages ago and was now also on Erin’s team. Abby had only briefly complained about how unfair it was, but had quickly shut up when she noticed she was most definitely winning. 

“Alright guys, I’m off to bed. Dibs on the one by the wall,” Patty said while getting up. 

There were four beds upstairs, and the one closest to the wall was everyone's favorite. For some reason Patty almost always managed to be the one sleeping there. 

Holtzmann also got up, swaying slightly as she tried to walk. She ran straight into Abby. “Wow there, I think you’ve had a little too much to drink.”

“Nah, I can hold my liquor.”

“Sure you can,” Abby patted her on her back.

“I’ll get her a glass of water,” Erin said.

As soon as Erin left the room, Abby turned towards Holtzmann. 

“I know you’re really drunk right now, but you gotta promise me you’ll behave yourself.”

“Whadda ya mean?”

“Don't say anything stupid, that's all I’m saying.”

“I won’t, at least not deliberately.”

“Okay then.”

Erin returned with a full glass of water and Abby excused herself.

Holtzmann drank the whole glass reluctantly and almost dropped it had Erin not intervened. 

“Let’s get you in bed now, shall we.”

“Hmm, you can take me to bed anytime you like.” She almost tripped over her own feet as Erin dragged her up the stairs. Abby and Patty were already fast asleep by the time they made it to the beds, so Erin tried to move as quietly as possible. Which was hard considering Holtzmann wasn't so keen on keeping her mouth shut. 

“Your ass looks great in that skirt,” she giggled.

Erin shushed her, almost tempted to put her hand over Holtzmann’s mouth. But she was almost certain that the woman would lick it, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. 

After what felt like an hour they finally reached an empty bed, and Erin sat Holtzmann down on the edge. She took off her shoes while Holtzmann hummed to herself. Erin decided not to take off any of her clothes, she could do that herself when she woke up in the morning. She gently pushed Holtzmann’s shoulders down to the bed and tried to ignore the smirk from the other woman.

“Trying to top me already, Gilbert?”

“Go to sleep.”

“I don't wanna, you look very pretty in this light. I wanna look at you forever.”

Erin frowned, it was almost completely dark around them. Then she realized the light Holtzmann was talking about probably only existed in her own imagination. 

She turned around, feeling tired as well. She was pretty sure Holtzmann would forget this even happened in the morning anyway. 

“I really like you, you know.” Came a voice from behind her. 

Erin just looked at her for a moment, then, “You’re drunk, Holtz.”

“No but I mean it, it's always been you.” Her voice wasn't slurring anymore. 

“Go to sleep, Jillian. Stop saying things you will regret in the morning.”

Holtzmann looked at Erin, and even though her vision was swimming she could clearly make out the woman’s watery eyes. 

“Okay,” she murmured, “g’night, Erin.”

Erin left the room without saying anything. Holtzmann buried her face in her pillow and groaned. 

Her foggy mind is too tired and too drunk to think about what she just blurted out. She's sure she has ruined her chances forever and is too sleepy now to keep score. 

***

When she wakes up the next morning, her head is pounding and her mouth feels like she swallowed a ton of dry sand. She squints against the light coming from the windows as she sits up slowly. One by one memories from last night seep back into her mind, and she covers her face with her hands in embarrassment. 

“You alright?” Patty asks, lifting her head from her pillow to look at her. 

“Yeah, hangovers are fun.”

“Oh girl don't I know it.”

“I’m going to get something to eat before I throw up,” Holtzmann said.

“Good plan.”

She makes her way downstairs a tad slower than normal, holding on the the railing a little bit tighter than usual. Thankfully she makes it downstairs in one piece. 

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Abby smiles

Holtmann mumbles something among the same line as she makes her way to the kitchen. She finds some cold leftover pizza in the fridge and sits down on the counter. It doesn't taste great but it’ll have to do. Abby joins her in the kitchen and hands her a cup of coffee. 

“Where’s Erin? I didn't see her upstairs and she not here either.”

“She went out on an errand earlier this morning, she said she’d come back later.” Abby answered with a shrug. 

“Oh.”

“What happened between you two yesterday? I told you to be careful.”

“I may have accidently told her I liked her?” Holtzmann didn’t meet Abby’s eyes, “she didn't take it very well.”

“I’m sorry, Holtzy.”

“I’ll be fine, it's not the first time I fell for a straight girl, remember?” She tried to laugh but it never reached her eyes.

Abby placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled sadly at her, “that still doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like a bitch. I really thought Erin had the hots for you too.”

“Apparently not, well anyway, I gotta get back to work. Sadly great things don't invent themselves.”

She left her half eaten pizza slice on the counter, but took the coffee with her to her workstation. She looked through the blueprints lying around, and her eyes fell on a watch she had designed a few days ago. 

Erin kept having to buy new watches every time she got slimed. For some reason none of the normal waterproof wrist watch were up to keeping the ectoplasm out of it's inner workings. After hearing about the fifth one that had stopped working, Holtzmann decided to make one that could.

It was pretty easy, and it only took her a few hours and one burned finger to put it together. She was pretty happy with the end result, it didn't look completely horrible and she was confident it could keep any slime out. 

She crafted a bow from some leftover electrical tape and tried to make it look fancy. She placed in in the middle of Erin’s desk, on top of the book she was currently reading. She had no idea when the woman would return to the fire station, and decided to take a nap on the couch. She also had no idea what to say to her, and wished that she could sleep through the awkward conversation that would most certainly happen one way or another.

She drifted off slowly, only to be awakened by a slamming door only an hour later. 

Erin walked back into the station, hair wet from the rain outside. Holtzmann pretended to still be asleep and watched her from under her eyelashes. It didn't take long for Erin to notice the abnormality on her desk and she looked at it with curiosity. 

Holtzmann got up from the couch as quietly as possible and walked over to where Erin was standing. Stopping only a few feet from her. 

“I made it for you,” she says, startling Erin who hadn't heard her approach. “It’s slime proof,” she adds with a grin. 

Erin laughs and turns to face her. 

Even with wet hair and runny make-up she looks like a freaking goddess, and for a moment Holtzmann forgets what she wanted to say. 

“I also, uhm..” Holtzmann takes of her glasses, twirls them in her hands and puts them back on her face, “I wanted to say sorry for, you know, yesterday.”

Erin looked at her, mouth slightly ajar.

“I didn't forget what I said, and I know now that you don't feel the same way but I don’t regret telling you, and I really hope you don't hate me and-”

Thankfully Erin stops her mid ramble to save her from saying anymore embarrassing things. “What do you mean, I don't feel the same way?”

“Well you made it pretty obvious that you’re not into me. I know your face, Gilbert, and the way you looked at me yesterday night wasn't with one of your happy faces.”

“You caught me off guard, I didn't even know you felt that way about me until you told me.”

“...Are you kidding me? I’ve been flirting with you for weeks!”

“Oh...” Erin looks at her sheepishly.

“So you _do_ like me?”

Erin blushes, “yeah, ever since you winked at me back when we met.”

“You are quite oblivious for a genius, you know that?” Holtzmann teases. 

“Shut up.” 

“Make me.”

Erin is in her personal space within a second. One hand on the back of Holtzmann’s neck, playing with the short hairs there. The other on her hip, softly pulling her closer. 

“I’m going to kiss you now, is that okay?”

“Hmm,” Holtzmann managed to get out. Her eyes are locked with Erin’s and she honestly doesn't believe she has ever seen anything more beautiful than those eyes wide with anticipation and pupils blown. 

Erin presses her lips to hers, carefully and agonizingly slow. Her lips are soft and warm and Holtzmann loses all feeling in the rest of her body. Everywhere Erin is touching her her nerves feel like she’s being electrocuted by one of her failed inventions, only ten times better. 

The kiss doesn't last very long, and as Erin pulls back Holtzmann can see her smiling.

“That was..”

“Yeah.” Holtzmann matches Erin’s smile, “wanna try that again?”

“Definitely.”

Erin kisses her again. And again, and then once more. They kissed until they can hear nothing but each other’s heartbeats and are so wrapped up in each other that they don't even hear Abby and Patty coming back. 

Kissing Erin is the best thing Holtzmann has ever done. At least until she gets the chance go make love to her. But until then, kissing her will be her absolute favorite thing to do.

2 - 100 for Erin, but who’s keeping score? 

***

It wasn’t until later, when Erin was all alone on the top floor that she turned the watch around. There, on the back in neat cursive are six words. 

_“I always have time for you”_

Her stomach flips and her heart stops beating for a moment, yet she never felt so good. Maybe falling in love with your friend isn't the worst thing in the world after all. 

That night she sleeps with the watch in her hand and a smile on her lips. Holtzmann’s arm around her waist and feeling more at home than she ever felt. 

3 - 100 for Holtzmann, but she should probably stop counting. She won the jackpot. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was aiming for around 2000 words, but it got a bit out of hand. Sorry? I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I’m [faeyydom](http://faeyydom.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come find me. I’m cool, I promise.


End file.
